Yohko NeeChan
by Lyrashin
Summary: Un petit Naruto de dix ans apprend par la soeur de Kyûbi pourquoi Konoha l'a toujours mis en quarantaine... [Fic Abandonnée]
1. Default Chapter

Série : Naruto (hé oui, je change un peu !)  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée  
  
Genre : Futur Slash Naruto/Sasuke, traditions japonaises sur les yohkos (tout ce que j'en sais, je l'ai appris dans les fics de Kineko ( rendons à César ce qui est à César) et dans Yuyu Hakusho. Pour le reste. . . J'extrapole ! ), revisitation du manga, Naruto POWAAA !  
  
En fait, je m'amuse à tout refaire avec un paramètre modifié : on ne sait quasiment rien sur Kyûbi. . . Et si le Yohko avait eu une s?ur ?  
  
Disclaimer : Naruto and compagnie ne sont pas à moi, mais Lyra si ! Alors pas touche ou je lâche mes fauves (et ils mordent, ça croyez moi !)  
  
Yohko Nee-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
La prédiction s'était réalisée. . . L'esprit du Renard venait d'être scellé par les guerriers de Konoha. . . Tout comme elle l'avait annoncé. . .  
  
Les habitants de Shin no Kuni regardaient avec respect la fillette de trois ans qui s'occupait des plantes du jardin central avec les autres élèves du cours préparatoire. . . Elle avait deux années d'avance sur eux, et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas née d'une illustre famille de ninjas, comme certains de ses camarades, c'était sur elle que reposaient tous les espoirs. . . Elle était de loin la plus douée des étudiants qu'on avait pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. . .  
  
Qui aurait cru que cette enfant née en plein hiver, alors que l'orage atteignait son apogée, pourrait devenir le fleuron du village ? Orpheline de père, mort lors d'une mission, elle n'était pas membre d'une lignée aux pouvoirs héréditaires, et pourtant. . .  
  
La petite avait découvert son étrange capacité à commander aux végétaux lorsqu'elle était âgée d'un an : le nourrisson avait tout simplement transpercé de part en part un ours qui les attaquait, elle et sa mère, avec une pousse de bambou. . . Depuis ce jour, elle passait fréquemment des heures entières, assise dans l'herbe, sans bouger, à écouter le bruit du vent entre les feuilles. . .  
  
Ses connaissances avaient augmenté de manière spectaculaire, et tous étaient persuadés qu'elle deviendrait une ninja extrêmement puissante, et chacun en était fier. Shin no Kuni n'était guère reconnue pour ses capacités martiales, mais leur réputation de fabricants d'armes n'était plus à faire. . . Certes, c'était une estime honorable, mais une renommée pour des prouesses guerrières serait tellement plus glorieuse. . .  
  
Hikari Hoshi jeta un coup d'?il à travers sa fenêtre, regardant sa fille jouer gaiement avec les jumelles Koorime. Les deux petites semblaient complètement absorbées par le spectacle de l'éclosion d'une orchidée sous l'effet du pouvoir de son enfant.  
  
_ Lyra ! Kyoko ! Yukina ! Venez goûter ! Les crêpes sont prêtes !  
  
Le jeune mère sourit en voyant les trois amies courir vers la maison de toute leur vitesse. Lyra était en tête. . . Pas étonnant : sa fille avait toujours adoré tous les plats occidentaux ! Particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient sucrés !  
  
Un petit feu follet aux cheveux roux lui sauta dessus en lui plaquant un gros bisous sur la joue. . .  
  
_ Merci Maman !!!! Mapetitemamounetteàmoiquejaimetquejadore !!!!!  
  
La dite-Maman embrassa rapidement sa progéniture en riant et lui montra la table du doigt. Les écolières se ruèrent littéralement sur la nourriture tout en s'extasiant sur les diverses variétés de confitures et de marmelades. . .  
  
Hikari ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue après la mort de son époux si elle n'avait pas dû s'occuper de son bébé. . . Sa fille. . . Un véritable don du ciel. . .  
  
Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. . . Amano avait été fou de joie. . . Surtout que, suite à un accident, les médecins avaient déclaré qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. . . La jeune mère se demandait parfois comment elle avait pu mener à terme sa grossesse. . .  
  
Alors que l'embryon était âgé de trois mois, elle ne l'avait toujours pas senti remuer. . . La grande crainte du village avait alors été que le f?tus grandisse de façon anormale, mais, au soulagement général, la fillette était née en parfaite santé. . . Aucune malformation, aucun handicap. Juste un petit signe distinctif qui avait intrigué de nombreuses personnes : ses yeux. Lyra avait de très jolis yeux en forme d'amande, mais ses pupilles étaient anormales. . . De magnifiques prunelles or liquide à l'iris fendu comme celui d'un chat ou d'un fauve. . . Personne n'en avait jamais vu de pareils, mais, à par cette particularité, sa fille était totalement humaine.  
  
Hikari ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de s'interroger : elle avait déjà rencontré, une seule fois, quelqu'un au regard identique à celui de son enfant. Mais cela, elle ne l'avait jamais raconté à personne. . . Elle était allée au temple pour supplier Benten, la déesse de l'amour, de ne pas permettre à son bébé de mourir, et elle avait été attaquée par des ninjas renégats du village. . . Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé exactement par la suite : ses souvenirs devenaient flous. . . Mais elle avait distinctement entendu les cris d'agonie des hommes qui s'en prenaient à elle, tout comme elle avait vu cette tornade de griffes, de crocs et de fourrure rouge se jeter sur eux telle une démone furieuse venue des enfers pour se venger. . . Et puis, elle avait croisé les yeux de l'. . . de l'animal. . . si tant était qu'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. . . Et ces yeux avaient paru se graver dans son esprit. . . Des yeux de félin partagés entre la haine et l'inquiétude. . . Ensuite, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. . . On l'avait retrouvée à l'orée de la forêt, inconsciente, mais en vie. . .  
  
Lyra jeta un coup d'?il à sa mère et lui offrit un grand sourire tout en tartinant une crêpe de confiture de framboises sauvages. . . Hikari secoua la tête : cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé de cette façon : sa fille était ici avec elle, elle était très douée et elle présenterait son examen de genin d'ici un ou deux ans. . . Alors peu importait qu'elle soit un peu différente des autres enfants, après tout, elle était sa fille. . .  
  
A suivre  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Le Blabla de l'autrice :  
  
Et oui ! Je me suis enfin décidée à écrire sur Naruto ! Y avait pas assez de fics yaoï sur Ffnet à mon goût !  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre ne parle quasiment pas de Naruto & compagnie, mais c'est normal ! Le personnage de Lyra aura un rôle important à jouer dans l'évolution de l'histoire, mais ce ne sera pas une Mary Sue pour autant !  
  
Pour ce qui est des traditions japonaises, sachez que les Yohkos ne sont pas forcément obligés d'être scellés pour être dans un corps humain (ceux qui connaissent Yuyu Hakusho savent de quoi je parle grâce au personnage de Kurama !)  
  
Voilà ! Et puis, ça serait sympa de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager : je sais que c'est court, mais c'est juste le prologue, alors Reviews enjoy ! 


	2. la rencontre

Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, alias la Mort Incarnée, gardienne des anciennes traditions japonaises !  
  
Genre : Revisitation (mais si, c'est Français !) du manga. . . Que voulez vous quand on a pas la parabole, hein. . . Futur Slash Naruto/Sasuke. . . Ajout d'un nouveau personnage important. . . Et pis tout plein de choses !  
  
Disclaimer : Terrible rubrique. . . De toute façon, à quoi ça serve que je la fasse parce que vous vous doutez bien que si je fais partie du Grand et Puissant Ordre des Fanficteuses, c'est que les persos originaux ne m'appartiennent PAS !!!!  
  
YOHKO NEE-CHAN  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontre  
  
** dix ans plus tard, Village de Konoha, 23 H 14 **  
  
Naruto soupira encore une fois en claquant la porte de la salle de classe. Maugréant contre ce satané Sasuke Uchiwa qui avait été responsable de sa retenue, il rentra chez lui en traversant les rues de la ville, désertes à cette heure ci. . . Passe encore qu'il n'ait pas réussi sa métamorphose, mais que l'autre espèce de crâneur se moque de lui, il ne l'avait pas supporté. . . Et comme d'habitude, qui avait été puni ? Lui, et seulement lui ! C'était vraiment injuste !  
  
Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le jeune garçon arriva finalement devant l'entrée de sa petite maison, à la lisière du bois. Il esquissa un sourire triste : il avait menti au professeur Iruka. Ca lui faisait toujours un pincement douloureux au cœur de savoir que personne ne l'attendrait lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir, que personne ne lui demanderait comment s'était passée sa journée, ou ne le féliciterait s'il avait fait des progrès. . . Que personne ne se soucierait de lui. . .  
  
Retenant un cri de rage, le blond se défoula en lançant la quasi totalité de ses shurikens sur un pauvre tronc d'arbre qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ses problèmes mais qui lui permit d'expulser en partie sa colère. L'apprenti Ninja allait récupérer ses munitions lorsqu'une voix glaciale au ton inconnu brisa le silence de la nuit, le faisant sursauter :  
  
_ Tssssss. . . C'est très vilain ce que tu as fait là, Petit, tu sais ? Très, très vilain. . .  
  
Naruto se saisit rapidement d'un kunaï et essaya de localiser son interlocuteur, chose très difficile à réaliser dans la pénombre de la nuit. . . Il commençait à paniquer quand une main enserra fortement son épaule droite. Sous le coup de la douleur, le garçon lâcha son arme en poussant un léger cri, vite étouffé par une seconde main qui vint se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Un murmure à son oreille le fit frissonner: il était complètement sans défense contre cet adversaire, désarmé, incapable d'appeler à l'aide ou de bouger. . .  
  
_ Calme toi, je ne voudrai pas te faire mal.  
  
Il distingua alors une autre silhouette sortir des ténèbres et se rapprocher d'eux. . . Suivie d'une troisième qui venait, elle, de la forêt. . . L'enfant trembla nettement : sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire. . . Il était encerclé et tenu en respect par des individus plus que potentiellement dangereux il ne pouvait pas donner l'alerte, et, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait peur. . .  
  
_ Yukina, tu peux nous expliquer la raison de la présence de ce gamin ?  
  
La personne qui avait parlé n'était pas de très bonne humeur, il pouvait le sentir. . . Visiblement, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. . .  
  
_ Il s'attaquait à un acacia ! Je pouvais tout de même pas le laisser faire ça !  
  
La ninja se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement énervée. . .  
  
_ Je vais la tuer. . . Lyra, retiens moi. . .  
  
_ Navrée Kyoko, mais je soutiens ta sœur moralement ! Tu sais pourtant combien j'aime les arbres !  
  
_ Kami-Sama, je suis entourée de deux folles !!!  
  
Naruto n'y comprenait absolument rien : les ninjas qui l'avaient attaqué ne n'avaient fait que parce qu'il avait pris un arbre pour cible ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?!  
  
La silhouette qui était arrivée par la forêt posa sa main à plat sur le tronc abîmé et parut se concentrer. Une lumière verte émana de sa paume, illuminant le feuillage abondant de l'arbre. . . Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux : comment est ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? Est ce que c'était ce que le professeur Iruka appelait - il avait vaguement écouté en cours à ce moment là - le chakra ?  
  
La ninja se retourna vers eux en souriant les traces des entailles de ses kunaïs avaient tout simplement disparu. . .Elle s'adressa à ses deux coéquipières d'un ton guilleret :  
  
_ Voilà, le mal est effacé ! Maintenant il faut s'occuper de la mission. . .  
  
_ Yukina, lâche le gamin. Il n'a rien à voir avec notre objectif principal !  
  
Naruto sentit la pression sur son épaule diminuer un peu tandis que son agresseur reculait. La femme qui avait. . . ''soigné'' l'arbre - il ne voyait pas d'autre expression – se baissa pour se mettre au même niveau que son visage pour lui parler.  
  
_ Dorénavant, Petit, essaye d'éviter de te servir des arbres pour cibles lorsque tu t'entraînes, d'accord ?  
  
Le blond ne répondit pas, trop honteux de s'être fait attraper si facilement. . . Et dire qu'il se vantait d'âtre le futur Hokage ! Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager cela alors qu'il se faisait battre par de simples ninjas, et des filles en plus !  
  
_ Petit, regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle !  
  
Le garçon resta immobile, refusant de bouger. Une main le saisit sous le menton, le forçant à relever la tête, et il se retrouva à fixer deux orbes dorées qui paraissaient le sonder jusqu'à l'âme. . . Doucement, il sentit son esprit s'engourdir et s'embrumer, mais il était parfaitement incapable de détourner le regard. . . Avant de perdre conscience, il eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix stupéfaite murmurer :  
  
_ Kyûbi ?  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, un rayon de soleil filtrait au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre, lui chatouillant le nez. . . Une délicieuse odeur de pan cakes envahit ses narines alors qu'il se levait, remarquant qu'il ne portait qu'un grand tee-shirt au lieu de son pyjama habituel. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus s'être couché la veille, d'ailleurs. . . Un bruit résonna dans la pièce voisine, attirant son attention : les ninjas qui l'avaient attaqué étaient-elles encore ici ? Il s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. . . Coup d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu. . . Une voix féminine retentit :  
  
_ Bonjour Petit ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
L'adolescent, comprenant qu'il était inutile de rester ''caché'', entra lentement dans la pièce, intrigué par la présence de l'intruse dans sa maison. Elle était seule. . . Les deux autres avaient dû aller quelque part. . .Il vit soudain débouler devant lui une tornade aux longs cheveux roux, qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, noués dans une tresse épaisse et fournie, qui lui souriait paisiblement.  
  
_ Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier pour ton petit déjeuner ? J'ai préparé quelques pan cakes, mais si tu n'aimes pas, que tu détestes, ou que tu veux quelque chose d'autre. . . Personnellement, je préfère la cuisine occidentale, mais je peux aussi te faire un plat traditionnel, ou une recette spéciale. . .  
  
Le garçon, un peu interdit, secoua la tête : il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se soucie de ce qu'il mangeait. . . ni même d'avoir quelqu'un en sa compagnie le matin !  
  
_ Euh, non !  
  
_ Bien, parfait ! Alors, pose toi là pendant que je vais te chercher un verre de jus d'orange et de la confiture !  
  
Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'apprenti ninja se retrouva assis sur une chaise, devant une pile de pan cakes brûlants si haute qu'il doutait qu'une semaine suffirait pour qu'il la finisse entièrement.  
  
_ Au fait, quel est ton nom, Petit ?  
  
_ Na. . .Naruto. . . Naruto Uzumaki !  
  
Pourquoi est ce qu'il se sentait intimidé devant cette fille ?! Il perdait complètement ses moyens ! Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas cette drôle de sensation avec Sakura, non ?  
  
La jeune femme vint lui apporter un jus de fruits fraîchement pressés et s'assit en face de lui. Il en profita pour la détailler méticuleusement : elle portait un uniforme de juunin noir qui lui moulait le corps comme une seconde peau sur laquelle se balançait gracieusement sa longue natte, sa sacoche contenant ses armes était bien plus légère que toutes celles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les traits de son visage semblaient assez juvéniles et son front arborait un bandeau de ninja ayant un symbole étrange. . . Elle devait sûrement appartenir à un village spécial, un peu comme Konoha. . . Le professeur Iruka leur avait fait un cours là dessus, mais il n'avait pas jugé utile d'écouter ses explications. . . Cependant, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était ses grands yeux or finement dessinés en forme d'amande. . .  
  
_ Bien ! Je suis enchantée de te connaître, Naruto ! Mon nom est Lyra Hoshi, et, comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis une ninja de Shin no Kuni, tout comme Yukina et Kyoko que tu as vues hier. . . Tu sais ce qu'est Shin no Kuni, non ?  
  
_ Euh. . . Non. . .  
  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vous apprennent à cette académie ?! Je pensais que le niveau théorique était plus élevé que le niveau de combat, à en juger par ton cas ! Franchement, ne pas être capable de se défendre contre ses adversaires. . .  
  
Naruto baissa la tête : il savait bien qu'il n'était pas le plus intelligent de sa classe, on lui avait souvent reproché son manque d'attention et de sérieux, mais ce n'était jamais très agréable de s'entendre dire en face qu'il était nul. Ses camarades se moquaient plutôt fréquemment de lui, comme hier, par exemple, lorsqu'il avait été incapable de réussir sa métamorphose, et il le supportait, mais la juunin ne le connaissait que depuis la veille et elle l'avait déjà catalogué comme un minable. . .  
  
_ Hey, Petit, ça va ?  
  
Un main lui passa devant les yeux et il releva le menton pour croiser le regard rieur de son interlocutrice. Elle lui souriait gentiment. . .  
  
_ Excuse moi si je t'ai vexé. . . Je n'en avais pas l'intention !  
  
Il lui répondit par un pauvre sourire, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. . .  
  
_ C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude !  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement intriguée :  
  
_ Comment ça, l'habitude ? On t'insulte souvent à ton école ?!  
  
Le garçon détourna la tête, réellement mal à l'aise. . .  
  
_ Je. . . Je crois que je ne suis pas très doué. . .  
  
La jeune femme se mit à rire, peinant à reprendre son souffle, puis lâcha une phrase qui résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de Naruto :  
  
_ Kyûbi no Yohko ? Pas très doué ?!  
  
A suivre  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Et un chapitre de fini, un ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !  
  
La petite explication de l'auteur :  
  
Canelle me demande d'avantage de précision sur la nature du Yohko. Rassure toi Canelle, c'est normal de ne pas savoir grand chose sur ces bêtes là si on n'est pas passionné par la mythologie japonaise !  
  
Pour faire court, disons que Kyûbi est un nogitsune, un Yohko qui a mal tourné. . . Je développe : un Yohko est ce que nous pourrions considérer, dans la culture occidentale, comme un démon neutre : il ne combat ni pour le bien, ni pour le mal et fait ce que bon lui semble. Il existe néanmoins plusieurs sortes de Yohkos. . . ou plus précisément, plusieurs apparences. . .  
  
Avant tout, il faut savoir qu'un Yohko est un esprit-renard et, qu'en temps que tel, il naît sous la forme d'un renardeau à une seule queue ( je rappelle au passage que Kyûbi en a neuf et que, comme par hasard, que Kyûbi signifie neuf en japonais. . .Quelle originalité !) que rien ne différencie d'un renardeau normal. Lorsque le petit renard grandira, d'autres queues lui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnera de la puissance magique (le fameux chakra, alias Youkaï dans Yuyu Hakusho pour ceux qui connaissent ), ce n'est que quand il aura assez de puissance (environ deux queues) qu'il pourra se transformer et prendre sa deuxième apparence. Il n'est en aucun cas obligatoire qu'un Yohko se retrouve avec un nombre de queues égal à neuf à la fin de sa vie, c'est tout à fait variable.  
  
Ensuite, un Yohko a aussi une apparence d'hybride humain-renard : corps d'un humain légèrement plus fin à l'allure androgyne possédant deux grandes oreilles effilées de renard dressées sur sa tête, de longs, très longs cheveux argentés qui lui descendent jusqu'en bas des reins, ainsi qu'UNE SEULE queue de renard (pour un petit aperçu, chercher des photographies ou des fanarts de Kurama sous sa forme de Yohko, vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage !). Il peut alterner, selon ses envies, ces deux apparences, mais il est nécessaire de préciser que lorsqu'il se trouve sous sa forme semi- humaine, un Yohko attire les partenaires sexuels comme une flamme les papillons. . . Et qu'il a notamment beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses hormones avec cette apparence.  
  
On peut également trouver un Yohko sous forme totalement humaine, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare car extrêmement contraignant : il s'agit, en réalité, de l'un des pouvoirs du Yohko à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence absolue. Lorsqu'un Yohko a été grièvement blessé, qu'il n'a quasiment plus d'énergie, il peut choisir de s'incarner dans un fœtus humain, mais les conséquences sont plutôt dures. . . Le Yohko est alors, dès sa naissance humaine, possède son ancienne mémoire et les souvenirs qui vont avec, mais il ne peut plus reprendre aucune de ses deux apparences démoniaques. En plus de cela, l'enfant aura, en grandissant, une apparence assez androgyne qui occasionnera bien des quiproquos (c'est une fille ou un garçon ?) et ses pouvoirs, bien que toujours présents, sont nettement restreints. . . D'autre part, son esprit à fusionné avec celui, en formation, de l'embryon, et il est plus enclin à tolérer les humains. Il existe, cependant, un moyen pour que le Yohko reprenne ses anciens aspects, que vous découvrirez dans les chapitres suivants !  
  
Dans le cas de Naruto, le Yohko Kyûbi a été contaminé par sa haine des humains ( la raison ? Inconnue au bataillon !) qui l'a fait se transformer en nogitsune (voir page 1, volume 1 du manga). Mais son ensorcellement dans le corps du bébé Naruto n'est pas bien différent de l'incarnation dans un fœtus : Naruto et Kyûbi sont dans le même corps, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu fusion de leurs esprits et que ce soit celui de l'enfant qui prédomine. Selon moi, le Yohko et Naruto pourraient très bien réaliser cette union progressivement au cours du temps, ce qui expliquerait la surveillance constante à laquelle ils sont soumis.  
  
A présent, parlons un peu des pouvoirs, au premier sens du terme, des Yohkos. Ces sont des démons des plantes, ou démons de la Nature avec un grand N : il contrôlent tous les végétaux de la planète et peuvent donc les faire grandir très vite, modifier leur forme ( par exemple : pour créer une épée végétale, il suffit d'un brin d'herbe.), donner des cibles aux plantes carnivores, utiliser celles de soin et de guérison. . . Leur odorat est extrêmement développé et leur perception sensorielle également, ajoutez à cela le fait qu'ils sont très doués pour la baston et vous obtenez un Yohko !  
  
Remarquez qu'un Yohko coincé dans un corps humain possède les mêmes pouvoirs mais a plus de difficultés à les utiliser qu'en forme semi- humaine : il utilisera beaucoup plus de chakra.  
  
Voilà ! C'est tout !  
  
J'espère que vous comprenez mieux le personnage mystérieux (et diaboliquement sexy) du Yohko !  
  
Et maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, SVP ! 


	3. Tadaïma Otooto

Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Ca n'a pas changé, hein ! Lyrashin comme toujours !  
  
Genre : Revisitation de la série. . .J'essaie de rendre Naruto le moins OOC possible, mais c'est dur ! Futur slash Naruto/Sasuke (je suis contente : il y a de plus en plus de fics yaoï Naruto sur FFNET !!!). . . Et puis zut ! Je vais pas tout vous dire non plus !?! Ca ne serait plus amusant sinon !  
  
Disclaimer : Et le huitième jour, quelqu'un donna la bonne idée à Dieu de créer Naruto et compagnie. . . Sont pas à moi T_T !  
  
Autre : Tadeïn, Lyra, Kyoko et Yukina m'appartiennent, prière de demander si vous voulez les emprunter.  
  
Note : Merci à Babel pour sa gentille review ! Je te dédie ce chapitre !  
  
Bon, il est clair que ce chapitre a largement subi l'influence de Neuf Rêves, de Kineko (super fic au passage, allez la lire si ce n'est pas fait !) donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez des ressemblances. . .  
  
YOHKO NEE-CHAN  
  
Chapitre 2 : Tadaïma Otooto[1]  
  
Naruto resta un moment sans réagir, essayant de comprendre ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu sous entendre par là. . . Kyûbi no Yohko ? Mais qu'est ce que l'espèce de monstre qui avait ravagé le village autrefois venait faire dans cette histoire ?  
  
Le garçon était interloqué. . . Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. Plutôt de la surprise, de la colère ou de la peur, mais pas un étonnement sans bornes. . .  
  
_ Attends. . . Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas mis au courant ?!  
  
A la mine interrogative de l'enfant, Lyra soupira, levant les yeux au ciel; les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas seulement nuls en ce qui concernait le système de défense de leur village (un simple étudiant de première année de l'académie de Shin no Kuni n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à s'introduire dans la ville par effraction !), mais aussi complètement inconscients et irresponsables ! Ne pas prévenir le gamin de sa nature sous-jacente qui pouvait reparaître à tout instant, franchement !  
  
_ Naruto, est ce que tu sais qui est Kyûbi no Yohko ?  
  
L'aspirant ninja regarda son interlocutrice avec attention avant de répondre; où voulait-elle en venir ?  
  
_ Euh. . . C'est le démon Renard à neuf queues qui a détruit en partie le pays, celui qui a été vaincu et mis à mort par le Quatrième Hokage, non ?  
  
Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce qui avait attrait aux légendes anciennes. . .  
  
_ Okayyyyy !!! On est pas sortis de l'auberge !  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui la fixait avec insistance. Très bien, puisque les abrutis de cette ville ne l'avaient pas fait, elle allait se charger de l'éducation du gosse. . .  
  
_ Petit. . . Je pense sincèrement que la meilleure façon de commencer, c'est que je te raconte une histoire. . . Une très longue histoire. . .  
  
Naruto s'installa en tailleur sur sa chaise et mordit avec force dans un nouveau pan-cake dégoulinant de confiture de fraise. Lyra s'assit dans le canapé, puis, prenant une voix posée, elle se mit à raconter.  
  
_ Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, lorsque les hommes et les démons cohabitaient dans une paix assez relative, les Kitsunes vivaient en clan. La matriarche se contentait, le plus souvent, de mettre au monde des renardeaux et de laisser à la meute le soin de les élever s'ils avaient suffisamment de pouvoir pour devenir au moins des Nibis. . . Bien sûr, elle s'occupait de sa toute première portée, mais les plus jeunes étaient fréquemment délaissés par leurs frères et sœurs aînés. . . Quand Kyûbi no Yohko est né, il ne portait pas encore ce titre. . . Tu suis toujours, Naruto ?  
  
Le gamin acquiesça, la bouche ouverte, il semblait captivé par le récit de la juunin. La jeune fille sourit : depuis quelques années déjà, elle savait que lorsqu'elle racontait une histoire elle captivait littéralement son auditoire. . . Doucement, elle reprit son récit, se plongeant peu à peu dans ses souvenirs. . .  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
** Trois cents ans plus tôt **  
  
Shiori, Yonbi no Yohko, poussa un grognement : sa nouvelle portée ne lui plaisait guère ! Sur les quatre renardeaux, trois resteraient des Ichibi. . . Inutile de s'en préoccuper alors, puisqu'ils ne vivraient que quelques années. . . Le dernier, par contre, était intéressant : il deviendrait au moins un Nanabi avec une puissance potentielle pareille ! La Matriarche examina avec attention son petit. Il était assez agité comparé à ses frères et sœurs : ses pattes ne cessaient de remuer dans son sommeil. . . Le bébé poussa un faible gémissement et finit par ouvrir des yeux embués sur le monde qui l'entourait.  
  
La grande renarde recula de dégoût en apercevant l'iris du nouveau-né : une prunelle rouge sang fendue par un bâtonnet d'un noir de jais. . . Habituellement, les yeux de ses enfants étaient or ou argent, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu avec un tel regard. Montrant les crocs, la mère dut accepter la dure réalité : elle venait de mettre au monde un second renardeau anormal !  
  
Avec violence, elle repoussa sa progéniture loin de ses mamelles et glapit pour appeler ses autres rejetons. Une trentaine de Kitsunes se rua vers la caverne pour obéir aux ordres de leur génitrice. . .  
  
_ Lyra ! Approche toi, ma fille.  
  
La foule de Yohkos s'écarta, comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse, pour laisser passer une jeune-femme aux longs cheveux roux sous sa forme semi-humaine, dépassant de sous son kimono blanc aux motifs de flammes, ses six queues accrochées à sa taille battaient l'air. Personne n'était parvenu, jusqu'à ce jour, à comprendre comment fonctionnait la Rokubi : elle était bien plus puissante que la Matriarche, mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui ravir sa position dominante. . . Peut-être était ce sa façon de la remercier pour l'avoir laissée vivre alors qu'elle était née différente ? Après tout, venir au monde sous forme de Sanbi n'était pas vraiment courant et cela supposait une immense force si l'enfant atteignait l'âge adulte ! Shiori aurait pu, selon les lois du clan, chasser le bébé, puisqu'elle avait déjà trois queues, ce qui l'aurait certainement conduite à la mort. . .  
  
La renarde s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse (deux mètres environ) et observa la portée de sa mère en silence. Les quatre petits avaient faim et le faisaient entendre, cherchant désespérément leur maman pour téter. . . Celui aux yeux rouges poussait des couinements plaintifs et aigus, pointant le museau en l'air en essayant d'obtenir un peu de lait. . .  
  
La jeune fille aux joues zébrées de trois stries attrapa doucement la boule de poils qui se mit à geindre en remuant les pattes lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur protectrice du lit de leur mère. Lentement, elle le blottit contre elle, calmant le nourrisson qui finit par s'endormir, enroulé sur lui même. . .  
  
_ Je me chargerai de lui, Mère.  
  
Il y eut un mouvement parmi les autres Kitsunes : Lyra parlait rarement, se contentant d'obéir aux ordres. . . Certains membres de la meute la croyaient même muette. . . La Yonbi prit un air important avant de répondre :  
  
_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.  
  
La Rokubi fit une pose et regarda avec une attention particulière le renardeau avant d'interroger sa supérieure hiérarchique.  
  
_ Quel est son nom ?  
  
Sa génitrice eut une moue dédaigneuse :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui en trouver un. . . Tu n'auras qu'à t'en charger. . . Ou à attendre qu'il s'en choisisse un seul, comme toi !  
  
La jeune fille souleva le bébé avec précaution, le plaçant au dessus de sa tête pour le mettre bien en évidence et que toute la meute le voie. Se mordant le pouce, elle traça une ligne sanglante sur le front du petit toujours endormi, juste entre ses deux yeux.  
  
_ Désormais, tu seras connu sous le nom de Tadeïn[2], Ichibi no Yohko !  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
** Cent ans plus tard **  
  
_ Tadeïn !!!! Reviens ici !  
  
Sakuya, Sanbi no Yohko, s'époumonait en poursuivant un jeune Kitsune à deux queues qui courait de toute la vitesse de ses pattes. Une main d'apparence humaine le saisit au vol, l'attrapant par l'oreille. . .  
  
_ Aaaaaaaaïïïïeeeeeuuuuhhhhh !!! Nee-chan, lâche moi !!!  
  
La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard narquois. . . Il sentit les pouvoirs de son aînée agir et il se transforma soudain en un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, vêtu d'un hakama marron ainsi que d'un kimono vert foncé. . . Sa sœur était réellement sadique quand elle le voulait. . .  
  
_ Compte là dessus, Otooto ! Un problème, Sakuya-chan ?  
  
La renarde s'écroula à côté d'eux, reprenant son souffle avant d'expliquer :  
  
_ Lyra-san ! C'est le petit ! Il s'est encore enfuit pendant la leçon sur les règles que tout Yohko se doit de respecter envers la nature et les plantes !  
  
La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et observa son petit frère qui affichait un air faussement contrit. . .  
  
_ Oh, vraiment ?  
  
_ OUI ! Vous savez, Lyra-san, on ne sait plus quoi faire de ce gamin ! Il essaye sans cesse de déranger les leçons. . . Et ses camarades par la même occasion ! Il est irresponsable, impoli, irrespectueux. . .  
  
_ Dois-je en comprendre que je l'ai mal élevé ?!  
  
_ Oh non, Lyra-san ! Je ne voulais pas. . . N'y voyez là aucune offense. . .  
  
La Sanbi se serait mordue la langue avec plaisir : elle venait tout simplement d'insulter sa cousine au troisième degré du côté de sa mère, la plus puissante Kitsune du clan ! Une Hachibi ! Pas une Yonbi comme la Matriarche, non ! Une Hachibi dont le protégé était le pire élève de sa classe !  
  
La tutrice de l'enfant rejeta finalement sa tête en arrière pour éclater de rire.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakuya-chan ! Je plaisantais ! Et, pour ses résultats ?!  
  
_ C'est cela le plus terrible, Lyra-san ! Il est extrêmement doué ! S'il voulait bien écouter les consignes au lieu de batifoler, il serait sûrement déjà au niveau d'un Gobi !  
  
_ Vraiment ?  
  
Tadeïn sentit les yeux calculateurs de sa sœur aînée préférée se poser sur lui, et il s'agita nerveusement : lorsqu'elle avait cet air là, c'était qu'elle préparait quelque chose. . . Et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise !  
  
_ Sakuya-chan, je te propose un marché qui, j'en suis sûre, te satisfera : désormais, c'est moi qui assumerai l'éducation de ce morveux, mais vous ne le verrez plus pointer le bout de son museau dans l'école du clan.  
  
_ Mais, Lyra-san ? Et les règles ? Il faut qu'un renardeau reste avec les autres !  
  
La Hachibi soupira et reprit sa forme de Yohko. Ses huit queues fouettant l'air autour d'elle, elle répliqua d'un ton plutôt agacé :  
  
_ Sakuya, je vais être franche : je commence à en avoir assez que PERSONNE dans cette famille ne soit capable de mater mon petit frère à part moi et qu'on vienne sans cesse pousser des jérémiades devant moi ! L'affaire est simple : il reste avec moi ou il fichera de camp de votre ''centre d'éducation juvénile'' à la première occasion !  
  
Le silence se fit aussitôt. Le futur Kyûbi se sentait un peu intimidé : il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur se mettre vraiment en colère auparavant, et il devait bien avouer qu'elle faisait un peu peur comme ça. . . Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour décider de son avenir sans lui demander son avis ! Quant à la Sanbi, elle tremblait littéralement. . . Mieux valait ne pas la contrarier. . .  
  
_ Si. . . Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, Lyra-san, cela devrait pouvoir se faire. . . Il faudrait juste en parler à Shiori-dono pour que. . .  
  
_ Mère m'a donné toute autorisation en ce qui concerne le petit. Il est inutile d'aller la déranger pour si peu.  
  
_ Oh. . .  
  
Sakuya était très mal à l'aise. . . Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, de toute façon. . .  
  
_ Je. . . Je pense donc qu'il n'y aura plus de problème ! Tadeïn-kun restera donc sous votre responsabilité à partir d'aujourd'hui. . .  
  
Lyra sourit victorieusement : les autres Kitsunes lui cédaient toujours lorsqu'elle voulait sincèrement quelque chose, ce qui concernait son petit frère n'y faisait pas exception. Elle entendit vaguement son insignifiante cousine prendre congé et elle pensait la laisser partir tranquillement, avant de se raviser :  
  
_ Oh, Sakuya-chan ?  
  
La jeune renarde s'arrêta et se retourna pour répondre :  
  
_ Haï, Lyra-san ?  
  
_ Je te conseille de faire un peu plus d'exercice. . . Ne pas pouvoir rattraper un Nibi à la course, franchement. . .  
  
La Sanbi rougit et acquiesça avant de détaler aussi vite que possible. Tadeïn réprima difficilement un ricanement, mais il déglutit avec difficulté envoyant sa sœur le regarder fixement. . . Encore une chose qui l'énervait : Lyra était la seule de tout le clan à ne pas être désorientée par ses yeux rouges !  
  
_Euh. . . Nee-chan ?  
  
_ Tadeïn, crois-moi, tu vas regretter de ne plus aller à l'école !  
  
Le renardeau retint un gémissement : Lyra ne mentait jamais. . .  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
** Dix ans après**  
  
Tadeïn se tortilla les queues, mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards. La famille entière s'était réunie et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. . . Il était finalement devenu un Sanbi, mais, lui, contrairement à sa sœur, il ne voulait pas se soumettre devant sa mère. . . Cette prise de position, il ne l'ignorait pas, allait certainement lui causer bien des ennuis, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela irait si loin. . .  
  
La Matriarche se dressait de toute sa stature, entourée de ses nombreux époux. Chacun dans la foule retenait son souffle : d'ici quelques minutes, on serait finalement débarrassé de ce stupide avorton au regard anormal !  
  
_ Tadeïn, Sanbi no Yohko, tu as refusé d'obéir aux lois du clan. Bien que cela doive me briser le cœur de bannir l'un de mes enfants, je me dois, moi, Shiori, Yonbi no Yohko, de te chasser de cette forêt et de l'esprit de tous ses habitants !  
  
La sentence tomba comme un couperet : chassé, banni. . . Un rire moqueur retentit dans l'assistance. La souveraine des Kitsune sentit son pelage s'hérisser en reconnaissant sa fille : jusqu'à présent, Lyra s'était toujours comportée convenablement, bien qu'en vivant en marge de la meute, ne discutant jamais la moindre de ses décisions, mais cette fois. . . La Hachibi s'était attachée au jeune Sanbi et elle ne comptait pas la laisser faire sans rien dire. . . Grondant, la mère s'adressa à elle :  
  
_ Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Lyra ?!  
  
La Yohko à huit queues éclata à nouveau de rire sous l'éclat de voix : Inari-sama, ce que sa famille pouvait être ridicule ! Se reprenant pour éviter de se rouler par terre devant tout le monde, elle refreina ses moqueries, tâchant de reprendre son calme avant de répondre.  
  
_ Hum. . . Je pense en effet qu'il faudrait modifier un peu ton discours. . . Shiori !  
  
Chaque Kitsune se retourna vers son voisin, échangeant des messes basses outrées au possible. C'était la première fois que Lyra faisait preuve d'irrespect envers leur reine. . . Elle qui l'avait toujours appelée ''Mère'' depuis son enfance. . .  
  
_ Cela te brise donc le cœur de bannir l'un de tes précieux enfants ? Dois- je te rafraîchir la mémoire, Shiori ? Tadeïn n'a jamais été ton fils puisque tu l'as renié dès sa naissance !  
  
Les plus vieilles renardes se retinrent d'acquiescer à ce que disait la provocatrice : Shiori-dono n'avait pas respecté l'une des lois les plus essentielles de leur race. . . Auparavant, aucune mère n'avait osé abandonné l'un de ses petits à une autre femelle, et encore moins la laisser le nommer. . . Ce sujet était d'ailleurs tabou total dans le clan : les plus jeunes ignoraient pourquoi Tadeïn était élevé par sa sœur. . . Des rumeurs avaient même fait surface comme quoi le renardeau serait en réalité le fils de la Hachibi qui aurait refusé de révéler l'identité du père. . . Et voilà que la vérité était dévoilée au grand jour par celle qui avait accepter de s'occuper du bébé !  
  
_ Si Tadeïn a jamais eu une mère, ce n'est sûrement pas toi, Shiori ! Il ne te doit rien et tu n'as aucun droit sur lui !  
  
La Matriarche se releva, sa fierté froissée et mise à mal par les paroles de sa fille. Elle lui montra les crocs, cherchant à l'intimider, sans le moindre effet. Lyra eut un grand sourire ironique et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers son petit frère totalement stupéfait de voir sa sœur aînée remettre à sa place la Yohko qui l'avait toujours regardé d'un air méprisant. La grande renarde se baissa jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent les siens. . . Le Sanbi sentit son cœur se serrer.  
  
_ Tadeïn. . . Otooto. . . Il faut que tu partes, tu le sais. . .  
  
_ Mais, Onee-chan. . .  
  
_ Tadeïn, mon bébé, laisse moi finir, c'est assez difficile comme ça. . .  
  
Le jeune Kitsune se tut, sachant d'avance ce que sa tutrice allait dire. Lyra eut un soupir avant de poursuivre :  
  
_ Otooto, tu dois partir, c'est vrai. . . Mais pas à cause de ce que cette vieille bique a dit. . .  
  
Un tollé de protestations se fit entendre du public, mais un grognement de la Hachibi suffit à faire taire les contestataires. Cependant, Shiori n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour se laisser humilier en public. . .  
  
_ Lyra ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de. . .  
  
_ SILENCE !!!!  
  
La Yonbi entendit le rugissement de fureur de sa fille en même temps qu'elle était atteinte par l'une des huit queues rousses, la projetant une dizaine de mètres en arrière, la truffe dans la poussière.  
  
_ Tadeïn, écoute moi, mon ange. . . Il faut que tu quittes le clan parce que tu n'y trouveras pas ta place. Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, Otooto : tu deviendras un Yohko extrêmement puissant, et, un jour, ton nom fera trembler quiconque osera le prononcer. Tu m'entends, Petit Frère ? Tu inspireras le respect et la crainte, personne n'essayera plus de te dénigrer. . . Tu es né spécial, Tadeïn, et ce n'est pas pour rien. . . Tu ne parviendras jamais à devenir celui qui tu dois être en restant dans ce clan stupide, Otooto. . . Et tu n'y parviendras que seul. . . C'est pour ça que tu dois partir. . .  
  
Doucement, l'immense renarde se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots que personne ne comprit au renardeau dont les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues tigrées :  
  
_ Non. . . Onee-chan. . . Onegaï. . .  
  
_ Suki da[3], Otooto. On se retrouvera sûrement, tu verras !  
  
Puis, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle releva fièrement la tête et s'adressa au reste du clan d'un ton méprisant :  
  
_ Je ne vois plus d'utilité pour moi de rester dans une famille d'incapable dirigée par une vieille folle sénile ! Puisque mon frère part, je m'en vais également. . . Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir en notre absence !  
  
Sans rien ajouter, elle agita ses queues et un tourbillon de feuilles mortes vint les entourer, elle et son frère, pour les emporter dans les airs avant de les séparer, les emmenant chacun dans une direction différente. . .  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
** Fin du flash back **  
  
La juunin secoua la tête, encore prise dans ses souvenirs et poursuivit rapidement son histoire sous le regard quasiment hypnotisé du garçon.  
  
_ Tadeïn continua à grandir de son côté, puis, vint un jour où il atteignit le stade de Kyûbi. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi il s'en est pris aux humains, mais le fait est qu'un Yohko de cette puissance ne peut pas être tué par un homme, quels que soient ses pouvoirs. En revanche, en échange du sacrifice d'une vie, il est possible de sceller un Kitsune dans le corps d'un être vivant. . . Le Quatrième Hokage, le Yondaïme, a réalisé ce rituel sur Kyûbi no Yohko, et il a enfermé son esprit dans un nouveau-né, il y a dix ans de cela. . . Est ce que tu vois où je veux en venir, Naruto ?  
  
L'enfant hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague : c'était logique. . . Tout était parfaitement logique. . . La raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais eu de parents, ce pourquoi il était toujours rejeté par les autres. . .  
  
_ Je. . . Je suis Tadeïn ?  
  
La jeune fille sourit : il le prenait relativement bien. . .  
  
_ Pas tout à fait, Petit ! Pas tout à fait. . . L'âme et l'esprit du Kyûbi no Yohko sont piégés en toi. . . Tu es encore un humain lambda pour l'instant. . .  
  
L'apprenti ninja ferma les yeux. Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que tout ce qu'il avait cru vrai jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un mensonge. . . Il était humain, oui, mais. . . Il y avait un monstre qui sommeillait en lui. . . On lui avait toujours caché la vérité depuis sa naissance, parce qu'il faisait peur aux habitants du village. . .  
  
_ Je. . . Je ne suis pas un monstre !  
  
Lyra soupira et lui tapota doucement le sommet du crane : le gosse avait besoin d'être rassuré après de telles révélations.  
  
_ Mais non, tu n'es pas un monstre, Naruto-kun ! Il y a toujours eu des imbéciles de partout dans le monde. . . Bien que j'avoue que Konoha est le plus grand rassemblement de crétins qui ait jamais existé !  
  
Le garçon laissa apparaître l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que la juunin lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Un petit rire se fit entendre du côté de la fenêtre. . .  
  
_ Qu'ils sont mignons !!!  
  
La ninja de Shin no Kuni leva les yeux au ciel tout en faisant signe aux deux intruses de rentrer dans la cuisine. Ces dernières ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent tranquillement, l'une sur une chaise, un bol de ramen dans la main, l'autre sur un coin de la table en tartinant l'un des pan-cakes, rapidement subtilisé sur la pile, de sirop d'érable. . .  
  
_ Naruto, laisse moi te présenter les deux espèces de morfales qui me tiennent lieu de coéquipières !  
  
_HEY !!!!  
  
_ Osez dire le contraire, les filles !  
  
Le blond observa avec attention les nouvelles venues : elles portaient le même uniforme noir que celui de Lyra et elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. En effet, exception faite de leur coiffure : des cheveux courts, noirs et lisses, coupés juste en dessous des oreilles pour la faucheuse de pan-cakes et longs, rassemblés dans un chignon dont s'échappaient quelques mèches brunes pour la seconde, les jeunes filles avaient les mêmes yeux bleu lilas et les mêmes traits du visage. . .  
  
_ Voici les jumelles Kyoko ( alias Cheveux longs) et Yukina ( la voleuse de pan-cakes) Koorime. . . Les pires fléaux de notre village pour le plus grand damne de leurs parents !  
  
Voyant que les deux dits-fléaux n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec sa manière de penser et qu'elles comptaient le lui faire avoir, Lyra s'empressa de changer de sujet et demanda d'un air innocent :  
  
_ La mission s'est bien passée, les filles ?!  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, les sœurs se jetèrent sur leur partenaire et commencèrent à la chatouiller à grands éclats de rire sous le regard halluciné du garçon qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que des ninjas de rang juunin puissent s'amuser comme des enfants ! A la grande surprise de Naruto, la situation se renversa rapidement lorsque des lianes se mirent à jaillir de son plancher pour venir s'enrouler à toute vitesse autour des chevilles des arrivantes. . . Les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent aussitôt suspendues au plafond par les plantes !  
  
_ Lyra ! C'est pas du jeu !!!  
  
La troisième Shinobi se releva en riant, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et ses oreilles pointues sur le haut de son crane frémissaient. . . Une petite minute. . . Oreilles pointues?! Naruto sursauta et observa plus attentivement les deux appendices qui se dressaient sur les cheveux de la. . . Créature ?! C'était bien des oreilles, mais elles étaient couvertes d'un pelage roux et soyeux. . . Et il y avait aussi ces drôles de queues qui s'étalaient derrière elle. . . Des queues de renard. . .  
  
_ Ben quoi Petit ? C'est la première fois que tu vois une Yohko de ta vie ?!  
  
Kyoko accrochée au plafond qui venait de parler arborait un grand sourire joyeux. Lyra plissa les paupières et la liane qui la retenait la détacha immédiatement, la ninja tomba lourdement sur le sol, tête la première. . . Aussitôt, la Kitsune sous forme semi-humaine se précipita sur elle pour voir si, en essayant de l'aider, elle ne pourrait pas trouver un moyen de l'achever !  
  
_ Tu t'es fait mal ?! Oh, je suis dé-so-lée !!! Ciel, que je suis ma-la- droi-te !  
  
Un grand éclat de rire retentit alors dans la pièce. . . Les trois juunins se retournèrent vivement vers le garçon qui riait à gorge déployée. . . Du haut de sa liane, Yukina ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rapide ''Cayestilapétélesplombs !!!'' qui lui valut également une chute sur le plancher. . . Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de l'adolescent. . . Finalement, Lyra demanda en souriant, contaminée malgré elle par le fou rire du gamin :  
  
_Eh, Naruto ? Ca va ?  
  
_ Ou. . .Oui ! Tu es une Yohko, c'est ça ?  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça.  
  
_ La même que celle de l'histoire, non ?  
  
La Kitsune n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête que ses deux coéquipières lui avaient sauté dessus pour la plaquer au sol tout en la martelant de questions :  
  
_Comment ça, une histoire ?!?  
  
_ Laquelle ?  
  
_ Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?!  
  
_ T'aurais pas pu nous attendre pour la commencer, non ?!!  
  
Dans un gémissement (Yukina lui écrasait les côtes), la demi-renarde regarda Naruto dans les yeux avant de couiner faiblement :  
  
_ Je suis une Yohko opprimée !!!  
  
Le garçon se remit à rire, suivi rapidement par les trois jeunes filles. Finalement, après dix minutes, lorsque tout le monde eut repris son souffle, l'apprenti ninja demanda d'une petite voix :  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Lyra-san ?  
  
Voyant que les juunins le fixaient avec curiosité, il développa un peu :  
  
_ Je veux dire. . . Pour Kyûbi no Yohko ?  
  
_ Oh, ça !  
  
La Kitsune se releva, intimant du regard aux deux autres de rester en dehors de cette discussion. Lentement, elle s'approcha de l'adolescent qui tortillait ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Avec douceur, elle lui saisit les mains et lui caressa la joue. . .  
  
_ Naruto. . .  
  
Le gamin leva sur elle des yeux larmoyants : son petit frère était en lui et il n'avait aucune famille. . . Il paraissait normal que la jeune fille souhaite ramener Tadeïn, quitte à ce qu'il en meure. . . De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne. . .  
  
_ Naruto, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose de très important. . . Lorsque Tadeïn a été enfermé dans ton corps, le sien a été détruit. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le faire revivre comme avant. . .  
  
Lyra fit un pause, lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux, ses dix queues[4] remuant dans tous les sens pendant qu'elle cherchait les mots exacts pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.  
  
_ Par contre, il y a bien un moyen pour qu'il revienne, mais tu dois être d'accord. . .  
  
Le garçon écouta avec attention ce que lui proposait la Yohko : s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. . .  
  
_ Je pourrais lever le sceau que t'a apposé le Quatrième Hokage, mais cela ne ferait que libérer l'esprit de mon frère. . . Deux esprits ne peuvent pas cohabiter dans un seul corps, Naruto. Ils vont forcément se combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement, ce qui entraînera la mort de l'organisme. . . La seule solution serait un dérivé d'un vieux rituel de Kitsune : la fusion des âmes. Normalement, lorsque ce genre de situation se produit, l'esprit du Yohko se mêle à celui de l'embryon qu'il va habiter. . . C'est la technique que j'ai utilisée il y a quinze ans. . . Dans ton cas, ce sera plus difficile sans doute, car ton esprit est déjà formé depuis longtemps et que celui de Tadeïn est assez rebelle, mais puisque vous avez des caractères assez proches. . . Ca me semble faisable. . .  
  
L'enfant la coupa soudain, une détermination sans faille dans le regard :  
  
_Je suis d'accord !  
  
La jeune fille sourit : Naruto agissait déjà comme son petit frère sans même s'en rendre compte. . . Toujours prendre une décision importante sur un coup de tête. . . C'était bien la mentalité du petit Yohko aux yeux rouges qu'elle avait élevé. . .  
  
_ Tu es conscient que ce sera sûrement long et ardu de parvenir à ce que ton esprit entre en harmonie avec celui d'un Kyûbi, Naruto ?  
  
_ Je m'en fiche ! Je veux le faire !  
  
Les sourcils froncés et le poing en l'air. . . Typique de l'enthousiasme des gosses ! Lyra se pencha sur l'adolescent, le fixant fermement dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix douce :  
  
_ A ton réveil, Naruto, tu auras le droit de m'appeler Grande Sœur.  
  
Puis, sans avertissement, la Jyûbi planta ses griffes de la main droite dans le ventre du garçon qui gémit faiblement avant de s'évanouir. Rapidement, la Yohko le réceptionna dans ses bras, soulevant le tee-shirt du gamin pour constater, qu'une fois de plus, elle avait visé juste : sur la peau du petit, les symboles des cinq éléments étaient endommagés. Yukina et Kyoko se rapprochèrent, examinant également l'état du sceau. . .  
  
_ Il m'a l'air bien atteint. . . Le tatouage ne pourra pas se restaurer seul. . . La formule va s'annuler d'elle-même. . .  
  
_ Joli travail, Lyra.  
  
_ Merci, Kyoko ! Maintenant, dites moi votre rapport de mission.  
  
Les jumelles sourirent à leur amie d'enfance. . . Lyra avait toujours été la plus jeune, mais c'était systématiquement à elle que l'on confiait le commandement de leur équipe, même une fois devenues des juunins. . . Cependant, les deux sœurs avaient fini par considérer cette situation commet naturelle : la Kitsune était leur meilleur élément et ses plans de mission étaient chaque fois construits sans la moindre faille. . .  
  
_ La mission a été effectuée avec un succès total. . . Shin no Kuni possédera bientôt le double des rouleaux de techniques secrètes de Konoha.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Yukina : elles ne le resteront pas longtemps. . . Je compte bien que nos étudiants apprennent la totalité de ces Jutsus. . .  
  
Lentement, la Yohko se retourna vers l'enfant qu'elle venait tout juste de déposer sur le canapé. . .  
  
_ Tous nos étudiants. . .  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Le soir venu, trois silhouettes s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, deux humaines, courant parmi les arbres, et la dernière, un fauve d'environ cinq mètres pourvu de dix queues, maintenait fermement attaché sur son dos un jeune passager inconscient tout en slalomant entre les plantes de la forêt. . .  
  
A suivre  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Les commentaires de l'auteur :  
  
D'accord, d'accord, il m'aura pris du temps ce chapitre, mais ne viendrez pas me dire qu'il n'est pas long !  
  
Mais j'y suis pour rien moi si Tadeïn voulait absolument qu'on revoit certains passages de son enfance en flash back ! Soit dit en passant, comment trouvez vous ma version de mini-Kyûbi ?  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre : L'arrivée de Naruto à Shin no Kuni et son adaptation face aux mœurs d'un village. . .Spécial ! Première apparition de Sasuke également ! (sauf si le chapitre dépasse déjà les quinze pages Word !)   
  
Ne vous étonnez pas si la suite met un peu de temps à être écrite : le Bac, c'est très bientôt !  
  
Une petite review pour m'encourager ? SVP ?  
  
[1] En Japonais cela signifie (plus ou moins) '' Bienvenue Petit Frère '' !  
  
[2] Ca veut plus ou moins dire ''Œil Rouge'' en Laotien, mais je ne garantis rien pour l'orthographe. . .  
  
[3] Traduction : Je t'aime. Dans le sens de : Je tiens à toi.  
  
[4] Personne n'a jamais précisé le nombre de queues limite pour un Yohko ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça s'arrêterait à 9, moi ! Puisqu'elle a dix queues, Lyra est une jyûbi ( mot composé de Jiu : Dix et bi : queue) ! 


End file.
